1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window wiper systems and, more particularly, to a wiper system and method for coupling a wiper arm to a drive motor and also for retaining a window in a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field in windshield wiper systems, such as rear window wiper systems, a window wiper arm is mounted on a rear window hatch or door of a vehicle. The rear window is pivotable between an open and closed position to provide access inside the vehicle. The window wiper arm is usually directly coupled to a wiper motor which, in turn, is mounted directly on the window or below the window on the door.
In one prior art system, for example, the window wiper arm is mounted on a wiper motor which is mounted on a rear door of a vehicle. When it is desired to open the window, the window wiper arm and wiper blade are driven below the bottom of the window to permit the rear window to swing open. Unfortunately, this design approach has several disadvantages, including requiring and causing the wiper blade to be driven below the window and onto the door.
In several prior art systems, the window requires a separate latch to latch and lock the window in a closed position. Because it is desired to place the window wiper arm at an approximate center of the rear window, this latch would have to be located xe2x80x9coff center.xe2x80x9d Because of the non-centered location of the window latch, it was not uncommon that the window would not seal properly to the door, thereby resulting in undesirable wind noise during vehicle operation or even water leakage into the interior compartment of the vehicle.
In some prior art systems, both the latch assembly, including any latch motor, and a window wiper motor were mounted in the door. Such systems oftentimes required the use of multiple motors and apparatus to accomplish the functions of wiping the window and locking the window in a closed position to the door.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple system and method for both wiping the window and locking the door that reduces or eliminates the problems with the prior art.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a system and method for locking a window, such as a rear window, to a door and also for wiping the window free of debris.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window wiper arm having an end which is rotatably mounted in a window and which can be coupled to a drive motor in order to lock the window to a door and also to permit the drive motor to drive the wiper arm to clean the window.
In one aspect, this invention comprises a wiper arm window latch system comprising a wiper arm rotatably mounted in a window for wiping a window, a drive motor for driving a wiper arm, and a drive coupler for coupling a wiper arm to a drive motor in order to latch a window to a door and also for coupling a wiper arm to a drive motor such that when a window is in a closed position a wiper arm may be rotatably driven by a drive motor.
In another aspect, this invention comprises a wiper system comprising a wiper arm, a wiper system comprising a wiper motor comprising an output shaft having a drive latch assembly, a drive latch assembly comprising a latch release for detachably latching a wiper arm to a wiper motor so that a window becomes locked to a door, and a resilient detent for detachably coupling a wiper arm to an output shaft, regardless of a rotational position of a wiper arm.
In still another aspect, this invention comprises a method for locking a window onto a door and a wiper arm onto an output shaft of a motor comprising the steps of rotatably mounting a wiper arm onto a window, mounting a drive motor for driving a wiper arm onto a door, and situating a drive latch onto a drive motor, a drive latch latching a window to a door when a window is in a closed position and substantially simultaneously coupling a wiper arm to a drive motor such that when a window is in a closed position a wiper arm may be driven by a drive motor.
In yet another aspect, this invention comprises a method for latching a window to a door, with the method comprising the steps of rotatably mounting a wiper arm on a window, using a drive coupler to couple a wiper arm to a drive motor and to also retain the window in a closed position.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.